GOING CRAZYTEEN TOP
by RottenApple47
Summary: Niel dan Ricky merencanakan sebuah rencana. Lalu bagaimana dengan Changjo? CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Choi Bora aka Debby Mi Nam

**Title: **Going Crazy

**Sub-Title: I'M NOT YEOJA**

**Main Cast aka Pairing:**

**CAPNiel/N.A.P/MiNiel= C.****/JoeJi=****ChangRick/2Hyun/2Maknae=ChangjoxRicky**

**Other Cast: **masih dipikirin#plakk

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Yaoi, Romance,BoysLove, Little Comedy, Gaje

**WARNING: MISS TYPO(S), YAOI, BOYSLOVE, BOYSXBOYS, GAJE AKUT**

**Happy Reading All**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja cantik terduduk di lantai. Dia terlihat kelelahan karena latihan dance yang melelahkan ini. Beberapa bulan lagi dia akan debut dengan 6 orang namja lagi, termasuk kedua temannya, Chunji dan Ricky, dalam sebuah boyband.

"Fiuh, hari ini cukup sampai disini saja ya latihannya, Ricky. Aku lelah sekali. Lihat Chunji hyung sampai menghabiskan 3 botol minuman. MWO! 3 botol? Lalu buat kami mana hyung?" Namja cantik ini cerewet sekali.

"Ne, hyung. Aku juga lelah sekali. Aish, Chunji hyung kau harus tanggung jawab kalau kami mati kehausan!" Namja imut ini juga sepertinya sedang sensitif juga.

"Aish, aku kan haus! Apa aku tak boleh minum, eoh?" Namja cantik bernama Chunji ini hanya bisa membantah kedua dongsaengnya.

"Baiklah, hyung. Kali ini hyung kami maafkan. Tapi, kalau sekali lagi kau tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu!" Namja cantik bernama Niel itu melemparkan deathglarenya pada Chunji. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tertawa.

"Ayo, hyung. Kita pulang ke dorm." Ricky berangkat dari duduknya.

"Aku nanti saja menyusul. Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalian duluan saja" ujar Chunji.

"Aku mau beli minum dulu. Kau duluan saja, Ricky." ujar Niel.

"Aish, masa aku pulang sendiri, hyung? Ah, baiklah! Aku pulang duluan" Ricky mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Dia menghentakkan kakinya sebal lalu keluar dari ruang latihan tersebut.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya, Niel. Kau mau beli minum dulu, kan? Ya sudah duluan saja.' Chunji melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang latihan tersebut menuju toilet meninggalkan Niel sendirian.

"Ah, iya. Aku mau beli minum dulu, ah" akhirnya Niel pergi dari ruang latihan itu dan menuju ke supermarket di dekat situ.

** Supermarket**

Niel sedang memilih minuman di supermarket tersebut. "Mana ya minuman jeruk yang kemarin Ricky beli buat aku sama Chunji hyung?' jarinya menelusuri rak yang berisi minuman tersebut.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan seorang namja yang sedang mengambil botol minuman jeruk dari lemari es di supermarket tersebut.

"Ah, itu dia minumannya!" seru Niel. Ia berlari ke arah namja tersebut.

"Ah, mianhae apa aku boleh minta minuman itu?" tanya Niel pada namja itu. Namja itu hanya menatap Niel dingin.

"Ehm, kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Niel dengan wajah innocentnya. Namja itu langsung meninggalkan Niel.

"Aish, apa namja itu tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun, ya? Aku haus. Aku nggak mau minuman yang lain. Aku maunya yang itu. Mana cuma satu-satunya lagi. Ah,biarkanlah lebih baik aku pulang saja" Niel menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

**Niel POV**

"Aku haus, aku mau minuman tadi" aku menggerutu di taman dekat supermarket tadi. Aish, kakiku sudah tak mampu berjalan lagi. "Ah, ada bangku yang kosong disana. Aku duduk saja sekali," Aku menuju ke arah bangku taman tersebut dan duduk samabil mengipasi tubuh dengan tanganku.

"Aish, kenapa cuaca di Seoul panas sekali hari ini? Mana aku haus lagi! Ini semua gara-gara kau Chunji hyung! Awas kau! Kalau aku pulang nanti, kubunuh kau!" lagi-lagi aku menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah botol minuman muncul di depan wajah ku dan seorang namja tinggi dan tampan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ternyata kau lagi, ada apa?" tanyaku pada namja itu.

"Ambil atau kutarik lagi minuman ini" ucap namja itu datar.

"Ah, baiklah, gomawo" kataku sambil mengambil minuman tersebut dari tangan namja tersebut.

Ia berjalan ke arah bagian bangku taman yang kosong. Kalau dilihat-lihat namja ini tampan juga. Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Ah! Daniel hapus pikiran bodohmu itu!

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku pada namja itu.

"Untuk apa kau tahu namaku?" jawab namja itu.

"Kan aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja, kok" jawabku.

"Bang Min Soo. Panggil saja C.A.P" dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Suaranya ngebass seperti rapper.

"Ah, aku Ahn Daniel. Panggil saja Niel. Apa kau seorang rapper?" tanyaku padanya. "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Umurmu berapa?"

"18"

"Aku 16 tahun. Berarti aku harus memanggilmu 'hyung' kalau begitu" ucapku dengan mata berbinr. C.A.P terlihat bingung. Dia menatapku bingung.

"Hyung?" tanyanya bingung. Aku mengangguk. "Iya. C.A.P hyung" jawabku.

"Babo, panggil aku oppa!" ujarnya. Dan sekarang aku yang bingung. "Kau ini orang Korea, kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Jadi karena kau yeoja kau harus panggil aku 'oppa'" ucapnya. "Yeoja?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau yeoja, kan?" dia balik bertanya padaku.

YEOJA? DIA MENGIRA AKU YEOJA? OH MY GOD!

**TBC**

**A/N: AUTHOR MASIH AMATIR DI DUNIA SALAHKAN AUTHOR KALAU BANYAK TYPOS, CERITA NGGAK NYAMBUNG. YANG GAK SUKA TRUS PENGEN NGEBASH MENDING GO AWAY AJA DEH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : **Choi Bora

**Title : **Going Crazy

**Sub-Title : Camera Accident**

**Main Cast : **

CAPNiel/ MiNiel/ N.A.P

ChunJoe/ / JoeJi

ChangRick/ 2Hyun/ 2Maknae

**Rating : **PG-13

**Genre : **Romance, Yaoi, BoysLove, Little Comedy, Gaje Akut

**WARNING : MISS TYPO(S), YAOI, BOYSLOVE, BOYSxBOYS, GAJE AKUT, BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TANDA BACA SALAH(?)**

**A/N: Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga*sujud syukur. Setelah kesuksesan CAPNiel couple di chapter lalu, author harap ini juga sesukses CAPNiel ya*hug ChunJoe.**

**O.K tanpa basa-basi lagi author persilahkan untuk membaca karya abal-abal author amatiran ini*jedotin kepala. **

**YANG GAK SUKA YAOI, BERNIAT NGEBASH, MENCACI-MAKI. GO AWAY!*nyanyi bareng 2NE1**

******************* HAPPY READING*************************

**Niel POV**

Apa-apaan ini? Ini penghinaan terbesar bagiku! Aku tahu banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku ini cantik dan bibirku sexy*Niel narsis. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang bilang kalau aku ini yeoja!

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, hah!" seruku pada namja tersebut.

Dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arahku. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah memerah akibat perbuatannya padaku. "Aku bilang 'kau itu yeoja. Jadi kau harus memanggilku** 'oppa'**' kau mengerti? Dasar yeoja tomboy!" Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Eh, apa yang diucapkan oleh namja tadi? 'yeoja tomboy'? Aish,aku tak terima dia bilang begitu! Aku ini N-A-M-J-A bukan Y-E-O-J-A!

"Hey namja bodoh! Kesini kau!" teriakku padanya. Aish, aku ini bodoh atau apa? Dia kan sudah pergi jauh kesana, nggak mungkin kedengaran suara teriakanku tadi.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" pun pergi dari taman ini.

**Niel POV END**

** Gedung TOP ENT**

**Author POV**

Chunji berjalan kearah toilet**.** Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang memanggilnya.

"Hey, kau yang disana!"*kayak lirik lagu aja#plakk. Panggil seorang namja dari belakang Chunji. Chunji menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja tersebut.

"Wae?" Tanya Chunji kepada namja tersebut.

Namja itu menghampiri Chunji. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Chunji, "Aku " ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Chunji menatap lalu membalas uluran tangan , "Lee Chan Hee imnida. Panggil saja aku Chunji. Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Chunji.

"Ehm, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja. Soalnya aku baru 3 hari di Korea dan aku tidak mengenal siapa-siapa kecuali kedua orang temanku dan kau" jawab .

Chunji membelalakan matanya. "MWO? Kau memanggilku hanya untuk berkenalan saja?" Chunji mulai terlihat kesal.

menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya". Chunji yang mulai terlihat kesal berdecak pelan lalu meninggalkan sendirian.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana!" berseru kepada Chunji yang sedang berjalan ke arah toilet.

**Author POV END**

** POV**

"Aish, kenapa namja itu harus pergi sih? Lebih baik aku ikuti saja dia, ah. Lagipula aku sedang tak ada kerjaan ini." Akupun mengikuti namja tersebut ke toilet.

Di toilet yang aku lihat dia bukannya di dalam toilet tapi dia malah merapikan rambutnya. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya. Handphone? Buat apa, ya? Oh, ternyata dia mau berselca.

Hei, hei apa ini? Kenapa dia bergaya imut seperti itu? Ya ampun dia jadi imut dan cantik kalau seperti itu! Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia itu namja! Tapi, kenapa dia cantik sekali!

Aku memandanginya dari pintu masuk toilet ini. Tiba-tiba dia memanggilku, "Hey, . Daripada kau melamun seperti itu, lebih baik kau ikut beselca denganku" ajaknya padaku. Aku pun menyetujui ajakannya. Kami pun berselca bersama.

Entah ini sudah gaya kami yang keberapa. Sepertinya namja ini seorang selcaholic.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita pakai gaya yang lain saja? Ah, begini saja," dia menggelayutkan tangannya di tanganku. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya bingung. Dia tersenyum manis padaku. Ya ampun, sumpah demi apa namja ini jadi terlihat lebih manis dari yeoja kalau sedang tersenyum.

Kami saling berpandangan. Manik matanya intens menatapku. Entah apa yang dipakai namja ini hingga membuatku mendapat bisikkan setan yang datangnya darimana. Wajah kami mulai mendekat…

5 cm…

3 cm…

1 cm…

Dan bibir kami hampir bersentuhan hingga…

TRIIT…

Kami tersadar dari kegilaan kami karena bunyi kamera dari handphone Chunji.

Chunji menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Dia menatapku lalu menatap kearah layar handphonenya lalu menatapku lagi, dan…

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya sambil membelalakan matanya dan menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ya ampun, . Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Jeongmal baboya!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri sambil merutuki diriku dan apa yang tadi terjadi.

Aku menyalakan keran wastafel lalu mencuci wajahku. Aku menatap wajahku di cermin yang ada di depanku. 'Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Apa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja cantik bernama Lee Chan Hee pada pandangan pertama?' batinku.

** POV END**

**Chunji POV **

"Aish, Chunji bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa kau bisa terhipnotis oleh wajah tampannya? Eoh, apa tadi tampan? Aaaahhhh tetap saja aku masih tidak terima! Dia hampir saja menciumku!

Aku mengelus-elus permukaan bibirku. Apa rasanya ya kalau dicium olehnya?*Chunji kepengen banget dicium , ya?#dibuang ke jurang. Apa rasanya manis? Ish, aku berpikiran apa sih? Setahuku aku tak punya penyakit yadong seperti Eunhyuk hyung*Chunji digebuk Jewels *Author dibunuh Chunsas.

Oh, iya handphoneku mana ya? Nah, ini dia. Mana ya foto tadi? Ah, ini dia.

Aku menekan tombol O.K dan terlihatlah di layar handphoneku foto hasil 'kecelakaan' tadi. Apa lebih baik aku hapus, ya? Hapus enggak hapus enggak hapus? Ah, nggak usah aja, deh. Toh foto ini bagus kok.

Aku menyimpan kembali handphoneku di saku celanaku lalu berjalan keluar gedung ini untuk pulang ke dorm.

**TBC**

**RCL PLEASE.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapternya ChunJoe. Berarti tinggal ChangRick yang belom ya? Diusahain cepet deh.**

**Review for ChangRick chapter**

"Kau itu siapa sih? Seenaknya saja bilang aku pendek!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mempunya wajah imut yang mengerikan seperti wajahmu"

"Kau tahu? Kau namja yang paling tidak kusukai selama aku hidup!"

**Ada yang penasarankah? Kalau ada alhamdulillah ya, sesuatu*syahrini mode on.**

**Ok. Ditunggu RCLnya*peluk readers satu-satu**


	3. Chapter 3

Author :Choi Bora

Title :Going Crazy

Sub-Title : Tall and Short?

Main Cast aka Pairing:

CAPNiel/N.A.P/MiNiel= C.

/JoeJi=

ChangRick/2Hyun/2Maknae=ChangjoxRicky

Other Cast: Jo Twins, Minwoo

Rating: PG

Genre: Yaoi, Romance,BoysLove, Little Comedy, Gaje

WARNING: MISS TYPO(S), YAOI, BOYSLOVE, BOYSXBOYS, GAJE AKUT

HAPPY READING

Author POV

Yoo Changhyun atau bisa kita panggil dia Ricky sedang berjalan di sekitar pertokoan di dekat dorm dia dan dua hyungnya, Chunji dan Niel.

"Ricky!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari salah satu pintu restoran di dekat situ. Ricky mengedarkan pandangannya ke salah satu sudut yang mana disana seorang namja imut sedang berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Ricky.

"Minwoo?" gumam Ricky. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah namja imut yang ternyata adalah Minwoo, temannya di sekolah.

"Hey Minwoo! Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Ricky pada Minwoo. Minwoo tersenyum cerah pada Ricky.

"Aku disini sedang menunggu si kembar dan temanku satu lagi." Jawab Minwoo sambil pandangannya mengarah ke belakang tubuh Ricky.

"Ah. Itu mereka!" seru Minwoo sambil menunjuk kearah 3 orang di belakang Ricky. Ricky membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah dua orang yang sudah dia kenal Jo Twins alias Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Lalu pandangannya menuju kearah seorang namja di sebelah Youngmin. Ricky sama sekali tidak mengenal namja di sebelah Youngmin.

"Hai Ricky kau ngapain disini?" tanya Youngmin. Ricky kini menatap Youngmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tadi mau pulang ke dorm tapi aku tadi dipanggil sama Minwoo. Ya sudah terpaksa aku menghampirinya" jawab Ricky. Sementara Youngmin hanya membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf "O".

"Nah daripada kamu disini berdiri saja, lebih baik ikut kami makan yuk" ajak Minwoo pada Ricky disambut anggukan dari Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

"Ah nggak usah nanti aku ngerepotin lagi" ujar Ricky sambil mngusap tengkuknya. Sementara Minwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap kedua anak kembar, Youngmin dan Kwangmin lalu menganggukan kepalanya sebentar dan langsung menarik tangan Ricky untuk masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

"Hei Minwoo apa-apaan sih kamu?" Ricky yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik secara paksa oleh Minwoo hanya bias berteriak hingga membuat seluruh pengunjung restoran menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Hei si Changjo mana?" Tanya Kwangmin kepada Youngmin dan Minwoo saat mereka sampai di salah satu meja kosong di restoran tersebut.

"Changjo?" tanya Ricky sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Minwoo, Youngmin dan Kwangmin saling menatap. "Oh iya kami lupa bilang kepadamu," ujar Minwoo. "Kwangmin bisa kau panggilkan Changjo kesini?" lanjut Minwoo. Kwangmin mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memanggil namja bernama Changjo.

"Jadi Changjo itu siapa?" tanya Ricky lagi. Minwoo tertawa sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Changjo itu teman kami. Dia satu grup dance dengan kami." jawab Minwoo.

"Oh, tapi kok aku baru pertama kali lihat? Padahal kan aku sering ke arena." tanya Ricky.

"Tentu saja kau baru pertama kali lihat dia kan baru sembuh dari sakit waktu itu" jawab Minwoo yang disambut anggukan dari Youngmin.

"Huh, kalian seenaknya saja meninggalkan aku sendirian di depan sementara kalian enak-enakan duduk dan mengobrol disini." Tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk di sebelah Ricky sambil menggerutu.

"Hahahaha. Mianhae Changjo-ah kami lupa kau ada di luar tadi. Hehehehe" Kwangmin yang baru datang langsung meminta maaf kepada Changjo.

"Baiklah permintaan maafmu aku terima. Lagian namja pendek ini siapa sih?" Tanya Changjo kepada Youngmin sambil menunjuk Ricky. Minwoo yang tahu kalau Ricky paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan " pendek " langsung khawatir saat melihat perubahan wajah Ricky yang menandakan kalau dia sudah mulai marah.

"Kau itu siapa sih? Seenaknya saja bilang aku pendek!" Ricky menunjuk ke arah wajah Changjo dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Choi Jonghyun kau bias memanggilku Changjo," Changjo menjulurkan tangannya kepada Ricky. "Lagipula kau memang pendek kan?" lanjut Changjo sambil menahan tertawanya.

"Kau tidak berhak menyebutku ' pendek ' lagipula kau itu tidak normal mana ada namja seumuranmu setinggi ini?" seru Ricky.

Changjo menatap wajah Ricky sambil menahan tawanya, "Setidaknya aku tak memiliki wajah imut yang mengerikan seperti wajahmu" ujar Changjo. Sementara ketiga namja di depan mereka hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua khawatir.

"Apa katamu? 'wajah imut yang mengerikan'? Hei bilang saja kau iri karena tidak punya wajah imut sepertiku?" Ricky tersenyum menghina.

"Iri? Buat apa iri dengan wajah yeoja sepertimu? Hahahaha aku mungkin sudah gila kalau aku iri dengan wajah seperti itu!" seru Changjo.

BRAAAK

Ricky memukul meja di depannya hingga membuat keempat namja lainnya dan pengunjung restoran tersebut menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau namja yang paling tidak kusukai selama aku hidup!" seru Ricky lalu dia langsung meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

**Ricky POV**

"DASAR NAMJA KURANG AJAR!" teriakku dalam hati. Hari ini aku kesal sekali. Kenapa aku harus bertemu namja itu? Dasar namja kurang ajar!

Aku terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar jalanan tersebut.

"Tes," Eh, apa ini? Kenapa aku menangis? Apa karena kata-kata namja tadi? Aish, Ricky paboya! Buat apa kau menangis cuma gara-gara namja itu? Pabo!

**Changjo POV**

Loh kok namja tadi kabur sih? Apa dia marah padaku? Apa dia marah dengan ucapanku tadi? Padahal kan aku cuma bercanda.

BLETAKK

"Aww. Appo!" seruku saat Youngmin menmukul kepalaku keras. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Masih bertanya juga? Kau itu bodoh atau tidak sih? Lihat gara-gara kau Ricky kabur kan?" Youngmin langsung memarahiku.

"Loh kok jadi aku yang salah? Kan aku cuma bercanda. Aku nggak ada maksud buat bikin dia kayak gitu kok. Lagian dia kan namja kalau diledekkin kayak gitu sih nggak bakal nangislah" ucapku membela diri.

Youngmin melempar deathglarenya kepadaku.

"Dia itu paling sensitive kalo dipanggil dengan sebutan ' pendek '," ujar Minwoo. "Dan aku yakin dia sekarang pasti sedang menangis. Huh, aku tak menyangka ya hari ini Ricky akan menangis lagi" lanjut Minwoo

"Dan kau tahu? Itu semua gara-gara kau!" seru Youngmin.

Apa benar itu karena aku? Aish, Changjo pabo! Sekarang aku harus apa?

** TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga… **

**Ada yang mau kasih saya review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Choi Bora aka Debby Mi Nam

**Title: **Going Crazy

**Sub-Title: THE PLANNING**

**Main Cast aka Pairing:**

**CAPNiel/N.A.P/MiNiel= CAPxNiel**

**L. Chan/JoeJi=L. JoexChunji**

**ChangRick/2Hyun/2Maknae=ChangjoxRicky**

**Other Cast: **masih dipikirin#plakk

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Yaoi, Romance,BoysLove, Little Comedy, Gaje

**WARNING: MISS TYPO(S), YAOI, BOYSLOVE, BOYSXBOYS, GAJE AKUT**

Akhirnya bisa ngepost lanjutannya juga. Ada yang udah nunggu atau udah lupa*pasti*. Ya udah met baca aja ya XD

**Happy Reading All**

**Author POV**

"Aku pulang!" seru Niel sambil berlari masuk ke dorm. Ia langsung duduk di samping Chunji yang sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"Hey, hyung. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Niel pada Chunji. Chunji memalingkan wajahnya kearah Niel, "Eh, kau sudah pulang, Niel? Ah, ini aku sedang melihat hasil selcaku yang kemarin dan yang tadi" jawab Chunji. Niel hanya ber"oh" ria. Lalu hening. Tak ada yang bicara.

BRAAKKK

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang dibanting memecah keheningan mereka. Niel dan Chunji yang terkejut menjadi lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Ricky yang berlari sambil menangis menuju ke kamarnya. Chunji dan Niel saling pandang sesaat, "Dia kenapa, Niel?" tanya Chunji pada Niel.

Niel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia tidak tahu.

"HUWEEEE! AKU BENCI ORANG ITU! HUWEE!" terdengar suara tangis dari dalam kamar Ricky.

"Astaga. Aku tidak menyangka suara teriakan Ricky bias setara dengan Changmin hyung!" ujar Niel sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

BLETAKKK

"Appo, hyung! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Niel mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi mendapat jitakan "sayang" dari Chunji.

"Kau bukannya serius malah bercanda. Kau dengar suara teriakkan Ricky tadi?" tanya Chunji pada Niel.

"Ya aku tahu hyung tadi Ricky berteriak dan suara teriakkannya tadi seperti suara tingginya Changmin hyung!" jawab Niel yakin

BLETAKK

Sekali lagi Chunji memberikan jitakan "sayang" kepada Niel. "Aigo, hyung! Kau ini suka sekali menjitak kepalaku, ya?" ujar Niel sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya (lagi)

"Niel babo! Kau ini bias serius tidak, sih? Ricky berteriak bukan karena dia ingin seperti Changmin hyung, tapi karena dia sedang ada masalah! Maka itu kita harus membantunya! Ayo kita ke kamarnya!" ucap Chunji sembari menarik tangan Niel menuju kamar Ricky.

Chunji membuka pintu kamar Ricky. Terlihatlah Ricky yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal. Terdengar isakan samar dari bibir Ricky.

Chunji dan Niel berjalan kea rah tempat tidur Ricky. Chunji duduk ditepi tempat tidur Ricky sedangkan Niel tetap berdiri.

"Ricky, kau kenapa menangis? Ada masalah?" tanya Chunji lembut kepada Ricky yang masih terisak-isak.

Ricky bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Chunji.

"Ada masalah apa, Changhyunnie?" tanya Chunji lagi pada Ricky sambil mengelus lembut rambut Ricky.

"Hiks… hiks …orang itu… hiks… aku benci dengan orang itu…hiks" uca Ricky sambil terisak-isak di pelukan Chunji.

"Eoh? 'Orang itu'? Siapa?" tanya Chunji.

"Namanya… hiks Changjo…hiks" jawab Ricky.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Changhyun?" Tanya Niel.

Ricky melepaskan pelukkannya dari Chunji sambil menggosok-gosok matanya, "Hiks… hiks… dia mengataiku pendek… dan… hiks… wajah imut… hiks.. yang menyeramkan… hiks.. hiks.

Niel langsung membelalakkan matanya, "MWO! Kau menangis Cuma gara-gara dia mengataimu pendek dan mengerikan? Astaga!" ujar Niel. Sementara Ricky hanya menggangguk polos.

"Sudahlah, Niel. Aku juga sebenarnya sedang kesaljuga dengan seorang namja. Huh, kenapa banyak sekali namja yang menyebalkan? Hmm, kecuali kita pastinya." Ujar Chunji sarkatis.

"Memangnya namja itu ngapain hyung?" Tanya Ricky.

Chunji langsung terdiam. Wajahnya memerah seperti menahan malu. "Ani, gwenchana. Itu rahasia" jawab Chunji sambil menutup wajahnya. Malu.

"Aku juga. Masa aku dipanggil 'yeoja'? Memangnya aku mirip yeoja apa?" kata Niel. Sementara Chunji dan Ricky langsung tertawa mendengar kata-kata Niel.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian menertawaiku? Jadi, kalian juga ingin bilang kalau aku ini yeoja juga, eoh?" seru Niel kesal.

"Ah, ani, Niel. Hanya saja saat kau bilang bahwa namja yang bilang kau seperti yeoja itu, saat kau mengucapkannya kau jadi terlihat seperti yeoja asli, Niel!" ucap Chunji yang disambut anggukan dari Ricky.

"Aish, kalian ini sama saja dengan namja itu. Apa perlu kutegaskan lagi? Aku ini namja bukan yeoja! Huh!" Niel melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mempoutkan bibir sexynya.

'Dasar anak ini. Masih saja menyangkal kalau dia memang mirip yeoja' batin Chunji.

"Rasanya aku ingin balas dendam pada orang itu" ucap Niel tiba-tiba.

"Aku ikut hyung! Aku juga ingin balas dendam dengan namja bernama Changjo itu!" ucap Ricky menyetujui perkataan Niel.

"Awas saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu. Akan kuhajar kau! Beraninya menyebutku 'yeoja'!" ucap Niel. "Kau mau ikut kami balas dendam, hyung?" Tanya Niel pada Chunji.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak usah ikut. Aku sedang malas" jawab Chunji tenang padahal dia sedang menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Benar kau tak mau ikut, hyung?"Benar kau tak mau ikut, hyung?" Tanya Niel lagi pada Chunji yang disambut anggukkan dari namaja cantik itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo Ricky kita susun rencana untuk balas dendam dengan namja-namja tak tahu diri seperti mereka!" ucap Niel berapi-api.

"Ne, hyung. Hwaiting!" ucap Ricky sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dengan bersemangat.

"Yayaya. Baiklah kalian urusi saja urusan kalian berdua. Aku mau keluar dulu ya. Bye!" ujar Chunji sambil melambaikan tangannya kea rah Niel dan Ricky lalu melengang pergi dari kamar tersebut.

"Baiklah, Ricky. Ayo kita balas dendam!" ucap Niel pada Ricky sambil tersenyum setan.

"Ne! Ayo kita balas dendam!" seru Ricky.

** C.A.P, L. Joe, and Changjo Dorm**

**Changjo POV**

"Ck. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Namja itu marah dan menangis. Aish, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalahseperti ini, sih?" sesalku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba L. Joe hyung dating menghampiriku.

"Hey, Changjo!" serunya sambil memukul bahuku pelan. Aku memandangnya sebentar dengan wajah masamku lalu mengarahkan wajahku kearah semula.

L. Joe hyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung. "Hey, Choi Jonghyun. Kau kenapa? Lihat wajahmu yang aneh itu" ujar L. Joe hyung padaku.

"Aneh? Wajahku aneh bagaimana? Huh, kau ini ada-ada saja, hyung" ucapku sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Hei, Changjo. Kau tidak sadar sama sekali, eoh? Lihat wajahmu, kau seperti orang yang habis melukai hati kekasihnya. Ya lebih jelasnya seperti orang yang sedang menyesal begitulah."

"Ish, aku belum punya kekasih, hyung. Hmm, sebenarnya aku hanya sedang punya masalah sedikit, hyung" ucapku. L. Joe hyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masalah apa?" tanya L. Joe hyung padaku.

"Aku tadi mengejek seorang namja imut dengan sebutan 'pendek' dan 'wajah imut yang mengerikan' hingga membuatnya menangis. Tapi sungguh hyung aku sebenarnya tidak ada maksud untuk membuatnya menangia, aku hanya ingin becanda saja tidak lebih. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa sampai menangis dan itu membuatku menyesal karena sudah mengejeknya. Eotteohke, hyung?" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aduh, Changjo. Kau ini ada-ada saja, sih! Akhirnya kau menyesalkan? Sudahlah, aku sarankan kau agar minta maaf kepada namja yang sudah kau ejek itu, ne?" ucap L. Joe sambil memberikan solusi kepada Changjo.

"Kau benar, hyung. Sepertinya aku memang harus minta maaf dengannya. Terima kasih ya hyung, kau memang paling top deh kalo urusan beginian" ucapku tulus sambil memberikan L. Joe hyung dua jempol karena solusi yang sudah diberikannya untukku.

"Ya iyalah, L. Joe gitu loh. Namja tampan yang sekali senyum aja yeoja-yeoja langsung pingsan di tempat" ucap L. Joe hyung membanggakn dirinya. Tampan? Memang dia saja yang tampan? Aku juga kali. Ish, narsis sekali hyungku yang satu ini.

"Hey Byunghun! Changjo! Cepat masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian!" CAP hyung memanggil kami untuk makan malam.

"Baiklah, hyung!" seru kami berdua sambil berlari ke ruang makan.

**Author POV**

Di ruang makan, CAP sudah menyiapkan kimbab dan bulgogi untuk mereka bertiga makan. Sementara L. Joe dan Changjo sudah menelan ludah karena melihat hidangan makan malam mereka.

"Ayo makan. Kalian pasti sudah lapar kan?" pinta CAP pada L. Joe dan Changjo.

L. Joe dan Changjo langsung berebutan mengambil makanan yang terletak di meja. Sementara CAP hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua dongsaengnya.

"Hey, hyung! Itu bulgogi punyaku! Kembalikan cepat!" seru Changjo kepada L. Joe yang sedang memakan bulgoginya.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat. Weeeeek" balas L. Joe sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Changjo yang hanya merengut kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian tidak usah bertengkar. Setelah makan kalian harus cepat tidur. Besok kita akan dipertemukan dengan member yang lain" ujar CAP.

Changjo menghentikan makannya lalu menatap CAP, "Memang hyung sudah tahu siapa saja member lain yang akan bergabung dengan kita?"

CAP menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Tadi saat aku pulang dari kantor TOPEnt aku dipanggil oleh CEO dan dia bilang seperti itu padaku"

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa member kita yang lain?" ucap Changjo bersemangat.

"Kira-kira member yang lain nanti lebih tampan dari aku tidak, ya?" ucap L. Joe yang disambut ejekan dari Changjo.

"Ah, aku mau tidur dulu ya, hyungdeul. Sampai bertemu besok pagi!" seru Changjo sambil berlari ke kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Aku tidur dulu, hyung" ucap L. Joe lalu meninggalkan CAP yang sedang merapikan bekas makan L. Joe dan Changjo sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Sudah selesai makan malah ditinggalin! Bukan dicuci dulu! Aish, demi yeoja yang aku temukan tadi, aku akan menghukum kalian Lee Byunghun dan Choi Jonghyun!" ujar CAP lalu segera mencuci piring-piring tersebut.

**-TBC-**

Akhirnya update juga. Ada yang masih ingat fic ini? fic abal yang lama banget updatenya. Hehehe.

Mind to review?^^


End file.
